


I learned that from the pizza man.

by Wayward_bitch98



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Awkwardness, Casa Erotica, Castiel loves Reader, Daddy kink..maybe?, F/M, Fluff, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Love at First Sight, Oh God Yes, Pizza Man Castiel, Quote: I learned that from the pizza man, Reader loves Castiel, Smut, The Pizza Man, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, awkward boner, awkward porn watching, roleplaying, sexx, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_bitch98/pseuds/Wayward_bitch98
Summary: Castiel has and Reader has feelings for the Reader. And somehow they and the Winchesters end up in one room with a certain porn watching Angel who comments on the porn. Reader and the boys are embarrassed.Cas want some experience what roleplaying is like. He knows that the reader loves pizza. So he decides that he will surprise the reader..Smut a lot of. Smut..Enjoy you little assbutts.





	I learned that from the pizza man.

Let me tell you how I ended up with the Winchesters... Basically I saved them from a bunch of vampires. I am a hunter just like the boys. And when they showed me around that was the moment when I met the certain Angel of The Lord aka Castiel...

Castiel is really cute. He has got his big blue eyes and his brown hair. When he rotates his head if he doesn't understand something is just he is like a puppy. 

The boys asked me nicely to purchase some pizza for everyone. I ended up in a pizzeria and when I came out with four boxes of pizza.

I didn't even bother knocking. I opened the door and approached the boys whose were in the living room. Already started researching.

"Hey guys. I bought you pizza." I singed and took it down on the table and kissed their cheeks. I stepped to castiel who was in front if the tv and kissed his cheek too. He blushed a little bit and looked at me confused.

"Why did you kissed my cheek y/n?" He touched where I kissed it and I just smiled at him. He is so cute when he is confused.

"It's a greeting Cas. When I greet someone I give them kiss on the cheek."

"I understand. I though people kiss when they have feelings for each other. It's a good manner. Can I kiss your cheek too?" He asked and I just nodded. I bowed down to him and he kissed my cheek. I felt myself blush. I bit my bottom lip and Cas recognized it because he looked at my lips.

"Well thank you Cas. I go back to the boys. Bye Cas." I said and get back to the boys. They have me one book and I started to read... And then I lökés at Cas. Three was sometimes interesting in the television because he studied it.

"It's really complex."

"Hmm...hmm.." Said Dean ad didn't look up from the book.

"If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter. Why is he keep slapping her rare?" That was when we looked up in embarassaement.

"Perhaps she's done something wrong." Lowered his voice Cas and it did something to me..

"Why are you watching porn?" Asked Dean and looked at Cas

"It was there."

"You do not watch porn with rom full of dudes and with y/n. Just turn it off." Said Dean and Cas looked at me before he looked down on his pants. I saw a little tent over there.

"Well now he's got a boner." Said Dean and started too read again. Dammit Cas. You idjit.

Little time skip

After the porn incident we tried to forget everything. Well I cannot because I saw Castiel's boner. Before I could get away he looked at me with his listful eyes as he touched his bulge.

Maybe at 11pm somebody knocked on the front door of my house. I don't know who is there and this late? Why do they bother me. I clumsily approached the door and opened it. There stood him with his trench coat and a pizza in hand.

"Hello miss y/n. I bought you said pizza. It will be 9.77$." Said Cas in his dark and intimdating tone. Ohh no... Is It what I think he is doing?

"Is it a bad joke Castiel? If it is you did a shitty job."

"Well miss I deliver the pizza especially to you. Now you gonna give me the money? Or I have to take it myself?"

"Okay Cas you're scaring me. Just stop." I said and started to step backwards until I felt the wall behind me. He stared at me with his eyes like he is hunting for the next demon he want to slay. A little moan left my mouth when he get closer to me. Finally he put down the pizza and pressed his clothes body to mine taking my breath away. I looked up at him and he stared back at me with his crystal blue eyes. I but my bottom lip and he followed my mouth and licked his lips.

"I only tell you once little girl. If you cannot pay money I want something from you."

"What would it be?" I asked and was a little surprised. I never saw this side of Castiel. Never.

"I am gonna devour your little body. I just want to eat you instead of real food. After that I will pour into your wet quim. Fuck you raw and bite every single spot on your beautiful body. The boys will ask you what happened you you. Trust me y/n. I gonna make you feel good. And now go to the bedroom be naked spread your thighs and lay on your back. I will be there soon. Do it for me." Purred Castiel and used his deep voice that turned me on so much. He grabbed my jaw and kissed me on the lips.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Huhh?? Cas is kinky..

"Yes sir." I said and nodded in approval. I approached my room and stormed into it and undressed myself. I get stark naked and laid down on my bed legs spread for Castiel.

Suddenly I heard flutter of wings and he get into my sigh. He was in front of the bed a wide smile on his lips..

"You're such an obedient girl for me. You're so good baby girl." He said and started to undress himself. And somehow I cannot move my hands. I kept struggling but nothing happened.

"Don't think much sweetheart. That's my grace what hold you back. Don't worry you look delicious. I want taste the sweet nectar of yours." I moaned at his words because of the need of his warmth and of his cock. I imagined his and me in various situations and positions. And now. I have him in front of me. Now naked all in his glory. I have to say he choose the perfect vessel. Jimmy Novak is Cas' vessel in a long time now. He's just perfect. 

I felt something rub against my clit in an agonizing pace and when I look at Cas I saw that he is stroking his hard cock with his hand and the other is next to him. 'His grace' I thought.

"Ahh Castiel... Dadd... Ohh.. Please." I whined when his grace rubbed me faster and I felt ghost of fingers enter me in one motion. I tossed my head back in pleasure.

"What you saying?"

"I...ahh. Said please."

"No. Before that. Tell me or I'll spank your pretty arse. So tell me the truth. Baby girl. Do you want Daddy to spank you y/n?" He asked and that was the moment when I lost it. I somehow broke through his grace and turned around legs spread ass in the air. I held myself up on my hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you think it's worth to read from me just write a comment below.
> 
> It's makes me warmer. Sorry English is not my first language.  
> Pardon for the mistakes..
> 
> See ya soon you naughty reader I mine.
> 
> -D


End file.
